Mage of Freedom!
by Failena
Summary: Plot: When the TSAB discovers the world of Titan, they decide to send Nanoha one of the S class mage to investigate why the titan roams in that world and the humans fighting their life. What will they learn about the attack of titan universe? Sets at the beginning.


Plot: When the TSAB discovers the world of Titan, they decide to send Nanoha one of the S class mage to investigate why the titan roams in that world and the humans fighting their life. What will they learn about the attack of titan universe? Sets at the beginning.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1:

Nanoha gazes down at her home planet by the window of the TSAB cruiser Asura. She smiles before returning her attention to the information being displayed on the screen in front of her. They have discarded another universe where human nearly extinct by the cause of titan but even they do not know what caused it or how Titan came to be.

One of the video on the right side show information's how to defeat the titan. On the left side was one of the formations they use to get information's about the titan and the middle screen show how they train to battle the titan.

Nanoha frowned slightly as she re-read her orders. She was to investigate the wall Maria what secret lies beyond the wall and report back as much information's as possible. During the meeting, they discover that they do not trust other humans as they might think that they be the titan shifter human that can transform to a titan

When she has questioned her selections as an agent, she had been informed that as the only available mage in the bureau as the other mage was off doing other mission to protect another planet.

"Nanoha are you sure you will be alright going to the titan world alone?" asked Fate, her expression was worried as she heard that the Titan eat and kill a human. They are now 28 years old and they have been friends since 12 she dints want her best friend to die by the titan. She heard that she cannot be seen using magic it will only grow those sus pious.

"Yes, Fate-chan I should be fine as long as I am careful they will not suspect me a bit." She went on as she grabbed and hold Fate hand on her own. "Nothing going to be bad going to happen while Fate-chan and the TSAB will be watching over me right?"

"I hope so if you are in any trouble just call the team okay?" Fate said with a smile.

"Well, are you ready to be teleport down Takmachi," Chrono asked Nanoha directly she nodded and walk towards the transportation device.

"Be careful Nanoha." Fate said as she waves at her and salutes.

"I will no need to worry fate chan!" Nanoha smile and salute back at her.

Then so fast the bright blue flash and Nanoha was gone.

"Good luck agent Takamachi we will be counting on you!" Chrono said in his thought.

 **Locations: Unknown forest**

I tried to open my eyes as I felt like I had been hurt like hell. I know I had used the teleportation's system but wow it hurt like hell. A cold hand was pressed something wet on my forehead. Was someone with me? I slowly open my eyes and tried to look my surrounding I was laying on the floor in a forest, and it was night.

I quickly jerked up searching for raising heart my trusty companion device that has been with me for years. I sigh as I felt the jewel in my neck with my hand.

"Are you okay miss? You had quite a fall." An old man said as I make out his appearances maybe around his late forties, he has glasses and dark brown hair dropping over his shoulder he also wears a white doctor outfit and a suitcase on the ground.

"Yes thank you for your help I am fine now," I said even though my head hurt like I got hit by the mountain as I remember my battle against reinforce. I felt terrible he held me down despite my protests.

"You fell one hundred feet from the sky, you are not fine, and did you run into a titan?" he inquired. So I am in the titan world? I wonder what is going on in this world. He carried on "It is dangerous to e out here without a weapon and actually you are not even allowed here without permission only the survey corps folks can venture outside the walls." Hmm, I guess the image I saw was called the survey corps there.

"I am fine mister I can get about now may I asked do you know the nearest town?" I asked

"The walls are that way just go straight out of the forest, be careful and stay out of the open fields you do not want to run into titan they sleep at night so they move fast before the morning." He said pointing straight ahead the clear path of the tree. "You lady may your trip be safe." He started to walked away into the opposite directions as he disappeared through the clearing.

"Wait!" my voice echoed throughout the forest I ran to the directions he went as I tried to get information's but given up he vanished into the shadow.

I sigh and turn back I took a hold onto my necklace and talk to raising heart, "I guess it is you and me raising heart. Can you locate the directions to the wall, Maria."I asked

 **"Yes, I can master. Area search."** A bright 6 ball of light shoot different path and 6 TV screen appeared. Touch the screen to different locations. So there a lake here and a big large tree with a hole in the middle that has a dead soldier. It looks like there is no titan at night and the doctor was right.

One of the light balls found the way out and saw the Wall of Maria that look like 10 feet tall.

"I have found it," Nanoha muttered as she stared at her screen.


End file.
